A Feel Good Ending
by casinina
Summary: It was Merlin's destiny to save Arthur and side-by-side, unite Albion and free magic. After everything they have been through, he was not about to fail now. Alternative ending to the finale because I like happy endings. Full of angst and bromance and most importantly - nobody dies.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wrote this story for a friend right after the finale because we were both devastated by how the series ended. We knew it was coming but still... So I wrote this alternative to make us both feel better. I have read many Merlin fanfics since, keeping the series alive in my heart but haven't had the nerve to publish my own. But after much prodding to share, here is that story. It is complete so I won't leave anyone following it hanging. It's four chapters long and each should come about once a week after final edits. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. And finally, the disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (or it wouldn't have ended at all)_

"Arthur?" Merlin desperately shook his friend's face and getting no response, felt for the pulse in his neck. "No," he shook his head back and forth in denial, "no, no, no…" His head dropped forward, his forehead resting on the blond hair as he cradled his king rocking back and forth on his knees.

"No!" he screamed up at the sky and summoning his magic sent every shred he had into the body in his arms. He cited no spell, merely exerted his will to give the magic but one directive. _Don't let him die!_

He had no idea what would happen and didn't care. Golden light enveloped the two of them and Merlin could feel the pull on his magic as it sought to do his bidding. The light in his vision started to tunnel as the strain began to take its toll. The rational part of his mind knew what he was doing was dangerous, that his magic was not capable of healing this wound and all he would accomplish was possibly his own death with the attempt. But he couldn't stop - he would hold the magic as long as he could because he had no other choice. He had to try.

 _Please Arthur,_ he willed, _don't die, don't die_. He repeated the mantra until the darkness that filled his vision became total and he passed out.

Arthur was floating. It was dark and peaceful and he felt warm, protected. He could still sense Merlin, still feel his arms around him, feel the grief wracking his slim frame. _Please don't cry,_ he wanted to tell him. _I'll be OK._ But his body would not respond and he knew it was because he was dying. That part didn't bother him too much, he had always known he would likely not live to a ripe old age. But it saddened him to think of Gwen grieving for him and that he would never see her again. And he hated that Merlin was taking this so hard and that surprised him given how angry he had been with the man a few days ago. But the journey to Avalon had reminded him that no matter what else, Merlin was still Merlin and still his friend, more like a brother to him really. Merlin had felt it was his destiny to protect Arthur and he would see this as a failure. He would blame himself and Arthur knew it would haunt the former servant forever.

The darkness beckoned and he was no longer aware of his body at all. He thought he should be frightened but he wasn't. The dark wasn't menacing. It promised peace and rest and he realized he longed for it. So why couldn't he finish the journey? And was the darkness getting lighter? It was, he realized, like seeing the sun come up through closed eyelids. The light brought a different sense of peace, not one of rest, but of hope and healing. The light broke his lethargy and, suddenly, Arthur realized he wanted the light more than the dark and he started struggling towards it. It was like swimming from the bottom of a deep lake, closer and closer the light got and his lungs started burning for the air he knew was at the top. And then he was through. With a gasp, awareness flooded back to his body and he opened his eyes to a blue sky and bird song. _I'm alive!_ He realized, stunned. Instinctively, his hand moved to the wound on his side but it was no longer there, he felt no pain.

 _Merlin!_ He remembered with a start, and as he struggled to rise, realized the soft pillow his head had been resting on was his servant's leg. Scrambling to his knees, his eyes quickly took in the still form of the warlock, sprawled on his back and unconscious. Moving to Merlin's head, he levered him up to rest against his knee and tried to rouse him to no avail. Reaching down, he took Merlin's limp wrist and felt for a pulse, letting out a quick sigh of relief to find one, albeit a weak and irregular one. He returned the arm to Merlin's side and in doing so, his eyes fell to a stain on the younger man's tunic. A stain that looked suspiciously like blood. Almost against his will he lifted the fabric, knowing what he would find and hoping he was wrong. But seeing the wound on the warlock's torso, a wound that could only come from a sword, he suddenly knew what Merlin had done.

He pulled his friend closer, holding him against his chest as grief threatened to overwhelm him. _It is my destiny to protect you Arthur,_ he heard in his head. _I always have and I always will._ "No," he told the still form in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You don't get to keep doing this, sacrificing your life for mine." He loosened his grip enough to see Merlin's face as if talking to him directly would make him open his eyes. "I won't let you do this," he shook the warlock slightly. "Do you hear me? I won't let you die, not for me!"

Merlin remained unresponsive and pulling him in close again, Arthur found himself staring out over the lake. Blinking the tears from his eyes, the image of the island at its center swam into focus and he remembered why they had been coming here in the first place. _That island!_ Arthur recalled. _Something on that island can cure this kind of wound. And if it could save me, then it can save him too!_

The tears suddenly stopped and the soldier took over with steely resolve. He gathered Merlin up, wary of the wound and trying not to jostle it though the young man was beyond caring. He seemed to weigh next to nothing and Arthur felt fear speeding up his heart at how frail the thin frame felt in his arms. _He is a sorcerer,_ he reminded himself, _a powerful one. If anyone can survive this, Merlin can._ Resolutely, he stepped into the boat, not bothering to question the luck of it being there at all. Sitting in its hull, he settled Merlin against his chest and cast his eyes about for the oars. He was just coming to the realization that there weren't any when the boat started moving across the lake on its own. Arthur was startled for a minute, and then just accepted the magic. Wrapping his arms around his friend, he settled his chin on the dark hair and watched the opposite shore slowly approach.

He had not realized he had drifted out until he started back to awareness with the jolt of the craft beaching itself. Stone stairs led from the beach up into a wooded area and seeing no other real path, Arthur decided he would follow where they led. Lifting Merlin back into his arms, he quickly set off up the path towards the woods which quickly thinned revealing a ruin that appeared, once upon a time, to have been a temple. The place had the feel of something long abandoned and Arthur was beginning to wonder if this entire quest had been in vain. Maybe, once, someone had lived here who could have helped them, but it seemed that was no longer the case. He glanced at the burden in his arms. Merlin's head lolled back on the arm Arthur had supporting his back and, though it seemed impossible, he looked even paler than usual. There were dark circles under his eyes and a grayish tint to his lips. _He looks dead,_ the thought crossed Arthur's mind before he quickly quashed it and instead moved further into the ruins. He crossed between tall columns that once had supported a roof but no longer. In the center of what he assumed was once the main room of the structure, a stone table was still intact. Approaching it cautiously, Arthur could see the table was covered in runes the likes of which he had never seen before. At a loss for anything better, he gently laid his burden down on the table, settling Merlin's arms comfortably on his stomach.

"Hello?" he called out desperately, his eyes searching the abandoned courtyard. "Is anyone there? Please, I need your help!" Silence met his call and he closed his eyes in frustration and hopelessness. He hadn't really expected anything different. Dropping his gaze back to his friend he tentatively placed his hand on the warlock's chest. There was still a heartbeat but it was ever so slow. Merlin's chest rose and fell erratically with a hitch, and Arthur, fearing each breath would be the servant's last felt his own breathing hitch with unreleased sobs of grief.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur breathed deeply, struggling to quash his surging emotions. He'd become adept at that over his lifetime and he was able to get the pain in his chest to ease enough to open his eyes though his vision still blurred with unshed tears. But he wouldn't let them fall, not yet. He wasn't sure Merlin could still hear him but he had some things he needed to say. Dropping to his knees so his head was now level with that of his friend, he brushed his fingers across Merlin's forehead and reached down to take the warlock's hand, trying not to wince at how cold it had become. "I am so sorry!" he whispered. "I am sorry I never appreciated you, never gave you the credit you deserve for all you've done for me, for Camelot. I'm sorry I was angry about the magic, that I hurt you by rejecting it at first. But I see now, it's all so clear, what you did. And I understand why you didn't tell me." He bowed his head from the shame of that, that his father's laws and his own misguided views about magic, had led his friend to keep such an important part of himself hidden. "I promise you," he vowed fervently, "magic will be accepted again, in all of Albion. Never again will I allow good people like you to live in fear of who they are."

"So," a voice came from behind him, "you are now willing to accept magic?"

Arthur scrambled to his feet and whirled around. Three women were standing there, and he couldn't help but remember the Disir though these three bore no resemblance to the three hags he had encountered before. These three were beyond beautiful, ethereal and, Arthur had no doubt, immensely powerful. He didn't have to know much about the old religion to know he was in the presence of the Triple Goddess.

"I am," he chose to answer simply.

"Even if it will not save him?" the middle one gestured to table and its occupant though the voice came from all three.

Arthur felt tears well once again in his eyes. "Yes. I owe him that much and more. It is because of him that I know magic isn't always evil." He looked back over his shoulder at the warlock. "I don't deserve what he has done for me, but I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." He looked back at the Goddess and whirled as they disappeared and reappeared beside the table, across from him.

"His power is very strong. No other could have taken your wound and survived this long."

"Please," Arthur entreated. "Won't you help him?"

"We already have. It is up to Emrys now to decide whether or not he will return or use this opportunity to shed his mortal coil."

"What you mean?" Arthur asked confused. "Wait!" he cried, as the three began fading from view.

"Regardless of the outcome, we will hold you to your promise, young Pendragon. Do not disappoint us."

"What do you mean he has to decide?" he yelled again but the courtyard was empty and he could feel that sense of abandonment settling upon it again.

He studied the young warlock, who appeared no different than a few moments ago and he knelt once again by the still form. Gripping tightly to a still cold hand he spoke fervently, "Merlin, don't you dare leave me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, or exactly where he was going but it didn't seem to matter. He was content because he had felt Arthur's return, felt the wound leaving the king and settling into his own side (that had hurt so he was glad that he no longer felt that pain as he wandered a grey void to nowhere). He kept walking, never tired, nor did he ever feel hungry or thirsty. Part of him thought this should have alarmed him but he could not seem to muster up the emotion to care.

He may have wandered for days or minutes, he wasn't sure, but suddenly the monotony of his surroundings was broken by a light ahead of him. He kept moving, never changing his pace, figuring, whatever it was, he would reach it soon enough. And when he finally did reach the source, three women standing in a pool of light, he felt no alarm or surprise. But he did have the sense to drop to his knees and bow to the Triple Goddess.

"Emrys," they acknowledged. The lips of the figures never moved, the voice projected directly into his mind.

"Am I dead?" he asked. "Are you here to lead me to Avalon?"

"If that is your wish."

He was perplexed. "I have a choice? How is that possible?"

"Because you are Emrys," the Goddess replied, as if that explained everything.

"I don't understand."

"Have you never wondered, great warlock, how it is you've survived things that no mortal should? How you have been able to look up the lake of Avalon many times with no consequence? How you escaped the touch of the Dorocha? Have you never wondered what it means to be _Emrys?_ "

"Emrys," he replied guardedly. "It means immortal."

"That is correct."

Merlin shook his head in denial, the first real sensation to fill him since entering the void being one of panic. "No, I do not want that."

"As we said, great warlock, you have a choice. You may return or you may continue with us to Avalon. The latter choice may not come again for a long time, if ever."

It was on the tip of his tongue to choose to leave. The thought of living forever, of seeing everything and everyone he knew cease to exist while he kept going – it was too much to bear. But instead he found himself asking. "What happens to Arthur, to Camelot if I choose to leave? What happens to his destiny?"

"We do not know. By your actions, by using your magic in this way to save your king, you have created a potential future that was unforeseen and thus unknowable. Arthur has vowed, that regardless of your choice, he will see magic returned to the world."

"So he will live, he will be able to continue to restore Albion. And magic will be safe once again." He breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur could go on without him.

"Perhaps. The fork of destiny in which Arthur died at Camlann was the strongest one and now he is on a different path, one that is partially obscured, even to us. But we do know it is still a tumultuous path, a dangerous one."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Merlin pleaded.

"Arthur will likely not go far down any of these paths without you. The two of you have been linked by forces beyond even our sphere of influence and that bond is too strong to break. You are two halves of the same whole and without one, there cannot be the other."

"But even if I go back, you are telling me he will still eventually die!" Merlin cried in anguish. "That everyone I know will die except me!" The Goddess was silent. "How is that any kind of choice?" Merlin begged.

One of the three figures stepped forward and placed a hand on the warlock's cheek, sadness filling her eyes as she read his decision. "We are sorry, Emrys. Yours is a heavy burden. And we cannot allay it much except to tell you that, together, you and Arthur will achieve great things and your legend will survive the ages."

He merely bowed his head in acknowledgment as the light began to fade and he felt himself start to be pulled backward, from the direction in which he had come.

"And remember, Emrys," he heard echoing quietly in the void before darkness consumed him again. "Arthur is the once and _future_ king."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen and Arthur had not moved from his position at Merlin's side. His whole world had been reduced to watching the rise and fall of his friend's chest, willing him to awaken through the tight grip on Merlin's hand. So at first he thought he imagined it, the soft moan that drew his gaze from his friend's chest to his face.

"Merlin?" he whispered, holding his breath less the sound of it mask another moan. An eternity passed and Arthur's chest started to burn with the lack of air until he was able to finally gasp in a sob of relief.

"A-arthur?" the warlock mumbled, eyes slowly fluttering open to find the king's blue ones peering intently into his own.

The king grasped Merlin's head between his hands and suddenly had him up in a tight embrace as tears streamed from his eyes. "You came back!" he was nearly sobbing. "You chose to come back!"

"Couldn't leave you," the warlock mumbled into Arthur's shoulder. "You'd be lost without me to look after you." He placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder as sensation returned to his body. "Ow!" he grimaced.

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin with such alarm that the warlock felt his grimace turn into a smile. "Is alright," he slurred, trying to reassure his king. "It's just my side still hurts."

Shifting to continue to support Merlin with one arm, Arthur lifted the tunic and though the light was poor with just the moon, he could still see a wound there.

"Merlin?" The young man's head was resting against Arthur's chest, eyes closed once more. "Merlin!" he said again more urgently, shaking the man this time.

"Please stop doing that," the warlock groaned as his eyes fluttered open again.

"I thought you were healed," Arthur stated, his relief at Merlin's awakening giving way once more to alarm. "Why is the wound not healed?"

"The Goddess took the magic out of it, now it's just a normal wound."

"One you could still die from if not treated!" Arthur glanced around in exasperation knowing there was nothing here for him to work with, all of their supplies still being on the other side of the lake. "What kind of Goddess can't even heal a simple wound!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Have to keep the balance," the warlock explained cryptically then chuckled weakly. "You might not want to criticize her so much in her own temple."

Arthur just snorted and seeing no other option, he gathered Merlin back up, feeling both chagrin and relief at the hiss of pain the movement caused his friend, and retraced the path back to the small boat. This time when he had them settled, the boat did not move and Arthur was about to disembark again to find something to paddle the damn thing with when Merlin waved his fingers weakly and mumbled a few words he couldn't understand. But the craft started moving and Arthur realized his friend had just used magic. He waited for the usual sensations he felt regarding magic to hit him – anger, alarm, even disgust – but felt only relief and realized he truly did see magic differently now and it was all due to this man he supported in his arms. A surge of affection went through the king and If Merlin noticed the arms around him tightening, he didn't mention it.


	3. Chapter 3

When he and Merlin arrived at the other side of the lake, Percival and Gwaine were there waiting for them. If they were surprised at the fact that instead of Arthur, it was Merlin whom needed care, they did not comment, merely settling the wounded man by their fire and field dressing the wound with some direction from the apprentice physician. But later, once Merlin had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, they had to ask. Arthur told them everything, that Merlin was a sorcerer and had been the one who had saved them all at Camlann. He told them about his fatal wound, how Merlin had healed him by taking it on himself and about his encounter with the Triple Goddess on the island. Silence settled upon the group for a few minutes then Gwaine let loose a big snort of laughter, nodding his head as if the final piece of a big puzzle had finally settled into place.

Percival merely glanced over at the oblivious warlock with a look of awe on his face. "The Goddess called him Emrys?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, "why?"

"I grew up around the druids and they had a legend, or I guess really it was more of a prophesy. It foretold the coming of a great sorcerer, the greatest to have ever lived. This sorcerer, at the side of a ruler they called the Once and Future King would bring magic back to the land and unite all her peoples bringing about a golden age for Albion."

Arthur nodded. "Gaius said as much to me before we left, and I've heard that once and future king reference before." He sighed and threw a stick at the fire before glancing at his friend, who looked anything but imposing and powerful with his face relaxed in sleep, one hand tucked beneath his chin. If anything, he looked almost childlike. "I'm having a hard enough time accepting my clumsy idiot of a manservant is a sorcerer much less a legendary all powerful one but that apparently is the truth. It makes me feel like I don't know him at all."

"You know him, Princess," Gwaine replied, lying back on his blanket and getting comfortable. "Merlin is still Merlin. And if you think about it, we were all pretty blind not to have realized he had magic. I mean really, just how many times can branches fall fortuitously on bandits?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their journey back to Camelot was uneventful. They were able to coax a few stories out of Merlin who occasionally rode with one of the knights but most of the time was perched in front of Arthur and asleep. Word of their arrival preceded them and it seemed the entire kingdom had crammed into the city to rejoice at the return of their king. Upon arriving at the courtyard, Arthur's feet had barely hit the ground before he was nearly thrown off them by a very relieved Guinevere. The two said nothing, merely held each other tightly and relished a moment both had feared might never come again. It was Gwen however, who broke the embrace first and after depositing a chaste kiss on her husband's lips, turned to the rest of the group, honing in on one in particular.

Though still a long way from recovered, Merlin had insisted on riding in on his own horse (though he did let Gwaine help him from the saddle) and had been standing respectively in the background while the couple reunited. As Gwen approached, he let go of the knight's support and took a few steps towards the queen. Her brown eyes bore into his conveying a wealth of emotions as she reached out to place a hand gently on his cheek before enfolding him in a softer but no less heartfelt embrace as the one she had given her king.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear and Merlin realized at that point that she knew, knew about the magic and wasn't thanking him just for bringing Arthur home but also for the multiple times in the past he had used it to protect the man she loved. He wasn't sure why but for some reason, with Gwen's obvious acceptance of who he was, he felt a weight lift from his heart he hadn't even realized was there until it was gone. Finally pulling back, both with tears shining in their eyes, Gwen once again placed her hand on Merlin's cheek, now studying him with a critical eye and taking in his paler than normal complexion and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Come, you obviously need to rest," she ordered and just like that, the crowd started to dissipate as the rest made their way up the castle steps. Merlin was determined to walk into the castle on his own but once away from the prying eyes of the throng, Arthur threw one of Merlin's arms over his shoulders and supported most of his weight as they made their way to Gaius's chambers. Merlin didn't protest as he was still quite weak, grateful the king did not insist on actually carrying him.

Under the careful ministrations of Gaius and watchful eye of king, queen, most of the knights, and a great deal of the staff, Merlin quickly recovered. During his convalescence, it became routine for the round table to gather in the physician's chamber for dinner. It was over these meals that Merlin finally relayed his whole story, every time he had used magic, the good and the bad outcomes. After each of the latter, the warlock would have this anxious look on his face, as if he finally expected Arthur would have heard enough and decide that he did in fact deserve execution. But the king's respect for the young man only grew the more he learned, and he quickly started to recognize Merlin's hand behind so many things, even before he would hear the actual story. Occasionally, one of the other's would pick up the tale or tell some other story of Arthur and Merlin back in the early days, usually with the intention of embarrassing one or the other. None of them ever commented on the occasional haunted look that would fill the warlock's blue eyes as he listened to these tales and thought no one was paying attention.

After a little over a week, Gaius finally decided Merlin could return to light duty – it was either let him do so or smother him with a pillow as he was driving the physician crazy in his boredom. And so it was Arthur returned to his chamber one mid-morning to find Merlin puttering around the room, straightening up, back to his servant duties as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin started, having not heard the king enter the room. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, returning to making the bed.

Arthur watched him for a few minutes and then couldn't help himself. "Why don't you just," he wiggled his fingers, "you know."

Merlin cocked his head, "I assume you mean use magic since no self-respecting sorcerer would" he mimicked Arthur's fingers wiggle.

The king just ignored the mockery and nodded. "I assume you've done it before. Otherwise, I don't see how someone as lazy as you are could possibly have completed your work every day," he teased.

Merlin snorted and resumed fluffing a pillow and putting it in its proper place. "Believe it or not, I rarely did that and only if it was critical to save time because some emergency had come up like, oh, I don't know, yet another plot against you or Camelot. "

That Merlin had been using his magic for the protection of Camelot for so many years still amazed Arthur. Regardless of the persecution of his kind and the constant threat of discovery and death, he had quietly and selflessly served his king and country, never seeking or receiving recognition or reward for his deeds. That was an oversight Arthur intended to correct.

"I'm thinking of rescinding the ban on magic," he blurted out.

"Arthur, you can't!"

The king was surprised by his servant's vehement objection. "Merlin, I would have thought you of all people would be overjoyed at the idea."

The servants blue eyes glistened brightly with unshed tears. "You have no idea how happy that would make me. But Arthur, you have to be sensible about this. The people of Camelot have lived with the fear of sorcery ingrained into them for the last generation. You can't just undo that with a proclamation."

He wasn't sure why Merlin's words of wisdom still managed to take him by surprise. Perhaps because they would generally be followed by him tripping over his feet or some other act of clumsiness (and an act is what Arthur was beginning to suspect it truly was). Of course the man was right. He couldn't just make the people accept magic after so many years – look at his own reaction and Merlin was his best friend.

"I can't just leave the laws the way they are," the king argued. "What do you suggest?"

"You've already started. There have been no executions of sorcerers since you became king. Build on that. Punish those who use magic by the deed, not the means."

"There will be some on the council who will call for execution because the law states it must be so."

"And that's where you can start to make the argument to change the laws."

Arthur nodded, seeing the logic of this approach as Merlin continued. "You could also…" the servant paused.

"What?"

"It's really not my place to advise you on such things, Sire. Perhaps Gaius?.."

"Oh for god sakes, Merlin! Normally I can't get you to shut up and now you want to play humble servant? Out with it."

Merlin had to smile at the king's outburst. "You could reach out to the druids, welcome them back into Camelot. Maybe ask that they not blatantly use magic but just their presence would get people to start unconsciously accepting it nonetheless since the druids are known both for their magic and their peaceful ways."

Again Arthur was surprised. "Merlin that is brilliant! Do you think they would parley with me?"

Another small smile ghosted Merlin's mouth. "I think I might be able to persuade them."

They threw a few more thoughts back and forth before Merlin excused himself, picking up a basket of laundry and headed for the door. Watching him leave, Arthur suddenly realized that it bothered him seeing Merlin continue in his role as servant when he deserved so much more and then a smile lit Arthur's face as an idea came to him. It might be too soon to legalize magic but that didn't mean he couldn't reward Merlin in some other way. He strode out of his chambers to find the members of his round table and run his thoughts by them. Somehow, he did not think they would object.

 _A/N: One chapter to go... I hope you are enjoying it - it's hard to tell. Thank you to those who have favorited/followed and my one reviewer so far! If any of you reading this have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Final chapter will be up some time next week :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Final chapter as promised. I want to thank everyone who read, alerted, favorited and reviewed this story – those email notifications are addictive! I do have a few other stories languishing on my computer. While I wrote those for my enjoyment, if I post them, I would like to know that you are enjoying them. So any feedback on this story is welcomed and appreciated and I will take all comments into account for the next tale.**_

For the first time since his return, Arthur called for a meeting of his full council. He waited until they had all taken their seats before strolling in himself, bringing them all back on their feet in respect. Merlin trailed in behind him, taking his usual place behind Arthur's chair.

"Before we begin, I would like to announce that I am making a new addition to the council." He remained standing forcing his council to do the same and struggled to maintain his poker face as some who had been in the process of retaking their seat, hastily stood to attention again. All but his inner circle, who knew what was coming, looked to each other questioningly. "My father never filled the position of King's Advisor though we all know that Gaius essentially fulfilled that role," he acknowledged the old man who bowed his head back at the king. "However, he never made it formal and I think it is time I changed that. Gaius, old friend, your service to my father, to Camelot and to me is appreciated more than I can express. And I hope I may continue to call upon you for advice. But your duties as Court Physician keep you busy enough and, no offense, I feel my own Advisor should be amongst my own contemporaries."

"None taken Sire," the physician smiled. "I happen to agree."

"Just who did you have in mind?" Lord Caldor asked, skepticism written all over his face. He was one of the higher ranking members of the council and would definitely not be classified among the king's 'contemporaries'. Thus he knew he was not being considered which obviously rankled him – the King's Advisor outranked every other member of the council save the king and queen themselves. Arthur had never liked the man so the fact that he was the one who had asked only added more pleasure to what he was about to do.

"Most of you know the origin of this round table we now sit at. How a small group of us, in a deserted castle leagues from here plotted to take back Camelot from Morgana. At that very first meeting, this chair to my right was occupied by someone not currently at this table." He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him as his 'servant' realized where this was heading. "That someone not only gave me sound advice that day, he helped retake the citadel, and gave me faith that we would in fact prevail against what appeared insurmountable odds. But when I brought the table here, I let old habits resurface, old relationships resume and for that I find myself ashamed. For despite the lack of a formal title, I continue to use this man as my advisor and he has remained quietly in the shadows and let me do so without complaint." The king let the suspense build a bit longer though he saw by the furtive glances around the table that at least some of the council had figured out his intent. Finally he turned and addressed the man behind him.

"What do you say, Merlin? Will you assume your original place at my round table, at my right hand? Will you serve as King's Advisor?"

Merlin smiled and couldn't help himself as he responded as he had all those years ago, his voice choked with emotion. "Nah, I don't really fancy it."

"Merlin, you don't have a choice," the king likewise replayed their conversation watching his now former manservant, blue eyes shining, bow his head in acceptance. Arthur grasped his forearm, a greeting of equals and then gestured the younger man to take the chair to the king's right that had been left empty until now. Arthur then nodded to the rest of the table to take their own seats.

"You can't be serious!" Caldor exploded, remaining on his feet.

"Why not, my Lord?" Arthur raised his eyebrow at the red-faced man.

"He is a servant! A peasant! This is completely inappropriate!"

Geoffrey, the Court Archivist, cleared his throat hesitantly. "There is precedent, my lord. Uther's grandfather, King Urien's Advisor was also a peasant before taking this position."

"I will not take orders from a peasant," Caldor insisted, looking at Merlin as if he was a mere insect to be squashed. Merlin, to his credit (and the respect of most of the council), met the man's hate-filled gaze without flinching.

"That is easy enough to remedy," the king answered easily. "When I announce Merlin's position before the court, I will also ennoble him."

That broke Merlin's stoicism and he stammered at his liege, "A-arthur, what?"

"That means turn you into a lord Merlin."

"I know what it means, Pr – Sire." Several around the table had to hide their smirks at the boy's near slip. "It's just, I don't need…I mean I don't want…"

"You heard Caldor, we can't have a peasant at the table. Therefore, I see no other alternative but to make you a lord." Arthur had to admit he was thoroughly enjoying this. He got to embarrass Merlin and irritate one of his least favorite councilors all in one!

Merlin opened his mouth but his mind could find no words to argue the point. Caldor however, had no similar disability. "Call him a prince if you like Sire, a title changes nothing. He is still a peasant, and a bastard to boot."

Arthur saw red, "Lord Caldor, you will keep a respectful tongue in your head at my table," he practically growled.

"Sire," Merlin laid a hand on the king's arm, "he speaks but the truth. I am not ashamed of it. I've been called worse," he smiled disarmingly.

But Arthur was not to be mollified so easily. "This _peasant_ Caldor, has done more for Camelot than you ever have or likely ever will." Arthur's voice lowered into that quiet tone those at the table had come to almost fear. "The appointment of Advisor to the king is mine alone to make. If you don't like it, you may step down from your place on this council."

The man's face appeared about to explode with what he wanted to say but didn't dare. Instead he directed one last glare at the newest member of the round table and took his seat.

Arthur nodded once. "Now, onto our other business. First, you should all know exactly what happened at Camlann."

"Is it true?" Lord Tomen stammered, "I mean…., well we had heard, that a sorcerer fought on our side?"

"We also heard that you were wounded, Sire," another pointed out.

"You heard correctly," Arthur acknowledged. "We had all but lost the battle. Morgana's army was vast and in addition to her formidable magic, she also had a dragon on her side. And then from nowhere, a sorcerer appeared. Those of you who were there saw him smite Morgana's army and turn the tide of the battle. He also struck Morgana down and sent the dragon away. It was not Camelot's might that defeated her that night, but magic." You could have heard a pin drop at the silence that fell upon the group.

"And it is also true," Arthur continued, "that I was wounded. This same sorcerer saved me, healed me. He got me to safety and then brought Merlin to assist me before vanishing." Since Gaius had only disclosed to Gwen what had really happened before Arthur returned, only the inner circle of the round table knew this version was not completely accurate. "Unfortunately, it was after the sorcerer had left that we were set upon by Saxon's who injured Merlin when he took a blow meant for me."

Merlin could feel his face flushing and found the pattern in the table suddenly fascinating as all eyes turned towards him. He was beginning to change his mind about wanting to be recognized for his deeds if it was going to keep placing him at the center of attention.

"We must hunt this sorcerer down immediately!" Caldor declared, breaking the silence. Though Merlin was grateful it had diverted attention from him, his eyes rolled involuntarily. Of course it would be Caldor.

"Why?" the king simply asked.

"Magic is evil as you well know Sire," Caldor replied, as if he were addressing a small child.

"That _is_ what my father preached," Arthur conceded, "and once I believed it. Now, I am not so convinced. Look at the druids. They preach a life of peace and though we have attacked them many times, they have never veered from this path and sought revenge. And this sorcerer obviously has great power and I have no doubt could take over Camelot if he so desired. So why hasn't he?"

"Maybe he is just biding his time," Caldor retorted.

"For when? There have been several opportunities when Camelot has been weakened and he could have made his play. Instead he chose to help us." The king shook his head, "no, if he meant us harm, he would not have done that."

"Maybe he is just trying to gain your trust," a different lord offered.

That thought had also crossed Arthur's mind when he first found out about Merlin but the more he had thought about it, the more it made no sense. Merlin already had his trust so if he had wanted to exploit it, he could have easily done so. "Again, to what end?" the king asked. He got no response.

Arthur took a breath to gather his thoughts for this was one of those moments he and Merlin had talked about, where he could start getting his council to see magic in a new light. "For a long time, Camelot has strived to put an end to magic in order to avoid just such a person as my sister from coming into power. Unfortunately this approach has a fatal flaw made only too obvious by our near defeat in our recent battle. By banning all magic, we have turned our backs on potential allies, those who would use their magic for good. We have left ourselves open to attack by those who use magic with ill intent with no means of defending ourselves. Camlann is proof of Camelot's fatal flaw - it takes magic to fight magic."

"We have never needed it before," another member of the council pointed out.

"Haven't we?" the king asked quietly and the council's eyes shifted amongst each other nervously. "I learned quite a bit about this sorcerer while I was recovering from my wound. For many years, he has been quietly protecting our kingdom, thwarting those who would do us harm as best he could without being discovered and thus condemned by the very people he had sworn to protect." It was only because he knew Merlin so well that he could feel the tension radiating off the man but otherwise he outwardly appeared calmly attentive. "I never knew, not even when my sister mentioned him, told me how 'not even Emrys could save us'. Even then, I did not realize she was referring to another sorcerer. I did not want to believe. But Camelot would have been lost many times over were it not for Emrys."

"So you would just let him go?" Caldor argued. "Because he _said_ he's been protecting us? Where is the proof?"

"Did you say this sorcerer was called Emrys?" Geoffrey asked over Caldor's question.

"Yes, are you familiar with him?" Arthur asked.

"Well, not personally but there are legends, mostly druidic, that mention a powerful sorcerer called by that name. It is said he protects Albion."

This time Gaius spoke up. "There have been many instances in the past, magical creatures, magical armies, where we should not have prevailed and yet by some miracle we did. As the resident expert on magic, I was always at a loss to explain this until now. That we've been under the protection of a powerful sorcerer makes perfect sense."

"All the more reason we should hunt him down," Caldor insisted. "Magic corrupts – even if this Emrys is not evil now, he will eventually become so. No, we must hunt this man down before he turns against us."

Merlin couldn't stand the man's ignorant ravings any longer. "That's like arguing we send assassins after the other Kings because some day, they may decide to turn against us and attack Camelot. So by all means let's turn potential allies into enemies for a theoretical risk."

"I wouldn't expect someone of your…background, to understand boy. So your opinion has no value here."

"I prefer to be called 'Merlin' if you don't mind and tell me, Lord Caldor, when was the last time you personally faced a magical threat?" Caldor just glared at him as if he wouldn't deign to answer but Merlin knew it was because he couldn't as he continued. "Well I have faced griffons, questing beasts, not one but two immortal armies and let's not forget, Morgana herself, so I think I know a bit about how evil magic can be. But I also know that once upon a time, before the purge, magic was used to ease the toil of labor, help the crops grow, heal the sick so I don't believe that all magic is evil. It's a tool, nothing more and is as good or evil as the one who wields it. So far, all Emrys has done is use his magic to protect us. I say we assume he will continue to do so unless his actions prove otherwise."

"Well fortunately for this kingdom, what you say matters little."

"As a member of this council, my words matter as much as yours," _if not more so_ , Merlin chose not to add.

"I agree with Merlin," Leon interjected before things could get more heated between the two. "You weren't there at Camlaan, Lord Caldor, you didn't see what happened. We were doomed until Emrys appeared out of nowhere and after saving us all, he just disappeared – never sought reward or even recognition. I have fought against magic my entire life my lords and dispensed the punishments meted out by King Uther without question. But if Emrys were to appear before me right now, I would kneel before him in gratitude for what he did that day. I and everyone in this kingdom owe him a debt we will likely never be able to repay but I'll be damned if I don't try."

"Here, here!" all of the knights echoed, Gwaine sneaking a wink at Merlin.

Caldor searched the faces of his fellow councilors but with the knights all backing Merlin, he was finding little support. Face still blazing with fury, he dropped the subject…for now.

As for the warlock, it was all he could do to merely nod at Leon's speech and not let the emotion he felt in those words blaze across his face. Sensing Merlin was close to tears despite his efforts, girl's petticoat that he was, Arthur decided to take pity on the man. "Your concerns are duly noted Lord Caldor, but I too find it hard to punish someone for saving my kingdom just because of the means he used to do it. But even if we wanted to, we frankly cannot justify the expenditure of resources on a manhunt right now, not with a kingdom to rebuild. So, let's move onto the more mundane topics of running this kingdom and recovering from this battle. I'm hoping we can adjourn early because we also have a celebration to plan and a noble to create."

The glare Merlin shot his way was enough to reassure Arthur his newest councilor wasn't going to burst into tears at any minute. As the conversation turned to more comfortable topics he could feel the shift in mood as the anxiety around his table started to abate. Clearly, his Advisor had been right, they had to approach the topic of magic slowly. But Arthur felt some progress had been made today and with Merlin now in his proper place at the king's right hand, he had no doubt the two of them would, one day, see magic accepted again. And then, Arthur fully intended his friend to _finally_ get the recognition he deserved.

 _Fin_


End file.
